The continuously variable hydrostatic transmissions disclosed in the cited copending applications include a hydraulic pump unit and a hydraulic motor unit positioned in opposed, axially aligned relation with an intermediate, wedge-shaped swashplate. The pump unit is connected to an input shaft driven by a prime mover, while the motor unit is grounded to the stationary machine housing. An output shaft, coaxial with the input shaft and drivingly coupled to a load, is connected to the swashplate. When the pump unit is driven by the prime mover, hydraulic fluid is pumped back and forth between the pump and motor units through ports in the swashplate. As a result, three torque components, all acting in the same direction, are exerted on the swashplate to produce output torque on the output shaft for driving the load. Two of these torque components are a mechanical component exerted on the swashplate by the rotating pump unit and a hydromechanical component exerted on the swashplate by the motor unit. The third component is a pure hydrostatic component resulting from the differential forces created by the fluid pressures acting on circumferentially opposed end surfaces of the swashplate ports, which are of different surface areas due to the wedge shape of the swashplate.
To change transmission ratio, the angular orientation of the swashplate relative to the axis of the output shaft is varied by a ratio controller. Since the transmission ratio, i.e., ratio of input speed to output speed, is continuously variable between 1:0 and 1:1, the prime mover can run at a constant speed set essentially at its most efficient operating point. The availability of a 1:0 (neutral) transmission ratio setting eliminates the need for a clutch. As is disclosed in cited application Ser. No. 08/342,472, the swashplate can be positioned to angular orientations beyond the 1:0 ratio setting to provide limited infinitely variable speed drive in a reverse direction, as well as to angular orientations beyond the 1:1 setting to provide a limited, infinitely variable, overdrive speed range. Significantly, reverse drive is available without need for a reversing gear mechanism.
Unlike conventional, continuously variable hydrostatic transmissions, wherein hydraulic fluid flow rate increases proportionately with increasing transmission ratio such that maximum flow rate occurs at the highest transmission ratio setting, the flow rate in the transmissions disclosed in the cited applications reaches a maximum at a midpoint in the ratio range and then progressively decreases to essentially zero at the 1:1 transmission ratio setting. Thus, losses due to hydraulic fluid flow are reduced, and the annoying whine of conventional hydrostatic transmissions at high ratios is avoided. By virtue of the multiple torque components exerted on the swashplate, the decreasing hydraulic fluid flow in the upper half of the output speed range, and the capability of accommodating a prime mover input operating at or near its optimum performance point, the hydraulic machines of the cited U.S. patent applications have a particularly advantageous application as a highly efficient, quiet, continuously variable hydrostatic transmission in vehicular drive trains.